hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Bull's Eye
BULLS' EYE is the opening theme for the Hidan no Aria AA (anime). It was performed by Nano, composed and rearranged by WEST GROUND, and released on October 28, 2015. Lyrics Romanji= Shikareta REERU sunao ni susumeba Mekakushi shite mo dokoka ni ikitsuku Demo jinsei wa akai yuuwaku no ito ni ayatsurarete Torawareru ga mama ni Days flying by but still wonder why I look to the sky and cry (FIRST IMPACT) I'm so lost inside There's no place to hide A prisoner to pride (LAST TRIGGER) Save me Sekai no hate de tada hitori nokosarete Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta (The world is falling) Unmei no SUKOOPU wo nozoite mirai ga kawaru no nara Kokoro shinjite nerai sadamete Bull's eye First impact will break me Last trigger will take me Osanai kioku ni nokosareta seijaku na hibi wo Itsuka ushinatteshimau koto bakari osore Donna ni agaita to shite mo kotae wo shitte mo Kuzureru EPITOMY Genjitsu no aranami ni kokoro no koe ubawaresou de I can't comprehend The noise in my head This nightmare will never end (FIRST IMPACT) The look in your eyes The fire burns alive A new hope will rise (LAST TRIGGER) Save me Sekai no hate de tada hikari oikakete Tasaguri de tsukanda yume ga kagayaita (The world is changing) MONOKUROOMU wo koete jibun ga kawaru no nara Hitomi tojite yami shitomete Don't hestitate Don't hesitate... Moshi mo kono karada ashita kieru nara Anata to miageru yozora wo kono me ni yakitsuketakute Moshi mo kono koe ga itsuka todoku no nara kareru made sono na wo sakende I'll bring you back from the world of darkness Sekai no hate de tada hitori nokosarete Hikigane ni kakatta yubi ga furueta (The world is falling) Unmei no SUKOOPU wo nozoite mirai ga kawaru no nara The future is yours to own Your heart will lead you on Anata wo shinjite nerai sadamete Bull's eye First impact will break me Last trigger will take me |-|Kanji= 敷かれたレール　素直に進めば 目隠ししても　どこかに行き着く でも人生は緋い誘惑の糸に　操られて 囚われるがままに Days flying by but still wonder why I look to the sky and cry (FIRST IMPACT) I'm so lost inside There's no place to hide A prisoner to pride (LAST TRIGGER) Save me! 世界の果てで　ただ独り残されて 引き金にかかった指が震えた (The world is falling) 運命のスコープを覗いて　未来が変わるのなら 心信じて　狙い定めて　Bull's Eye First impact will break me Last trigger will take me 幼い記憶に残された 　静寂な日々を いつか失ってしまうことばかり恐れ どんなに足掻いたとしても　答えを知っても 崩れる EPITOMY 現実の荒波に心の声奪われそうで I can't comprehend The noise in my head This nightmare will never end (FIRST IMPACT) The look in your eyes The fire burns alive A new hope will rise (LAST TRIGGER) Save me! 世界の果てで　ただ光追いかけて 手探りで掴んだ夢が輝いた (The world is changing) モノクロームを超えて　自分が変わるのなら 瞳閉じて　闇仕留めて Don't hesitate Don't hesitate… もしもこの体　明日消えるなら あなたと見上げる夜空を　この目に焼き付けたくて もしもこの声が　いつか届くのなら　枯れるまでその名を叫んで I'll bring you back from a world of darkness 世界の果てで　ただ独り残されて 引き金にかかった指が震えた (The world is falling) 運命のスコープを覗いて　未来が変わるのなら The future is yours to own Your heart will lead you on あなたを信じて　狙い定めて　Bull's eye First impact will break me Last trigger will take me |-|English= If you just follow the rails that were laid out for you, You’d arrive somewhere even if blindfolded. However, life is being manipulated by a red string of temptation, Held captive… Days flying by, but still wonder why; I look to the sky and cry. (FIRST IMPACT) I’m so lost inside, There’s no place to hide; A prisoner to pride. (LAST TRIGGER) Save me! Left all alone at the ends of the Earth, Your finger on the trigger began to tremble. (The world is falling!) If the future can be changed by looking through the scope of fate – Believe in your heart; take aim, and… Bull’s eye! First impact, will break me. Last trigger, will take me. In constant fear of someday losing, The quiet days left behind by my memories of my youthful time… …No matter how much I struggle, and even if I find the answer, The epitome will crumble away; My heart’s voice feels about to be snatched away by the raging waves of reality. I can’t comperhend, The noise in my head… This nightmare will never end. (FIRST IMPACT) The look in your eyes, The fire burns alive… A new hope will rise. (LAST TRIGGER) Save me! Merely pursuing the light at the ends of the Earth, The dream you’ve seized fumbling your way along to it shone brightly. (The world is changing!) If you can change by going beyond the monochrome – Close your eyes; bring down the darkness… Don’t hestitate! Don’t hesitate… If my body will perish tomorrow, I want to burn this night sky I’m looking up to with you into my eyes. If my voice will someday reach you, I’ll scream out your name ’till I grow hoarse; I’ll bring you back from a world of darkness. Left all alone at the ends of the Earth, Your finger on the trigger began to tremble. (The world is falling!) If the future can be changed by looking through the scope of fate – The future is yours to own, Your heart will lead you on, Believe in yourself; take aim, and… Bull’s eye! First impact, will break me. Last trigger, will take me. Category:Music Category:Opening Theme Category:Anime